


Up In Smoke

by SugarCrystal



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, sexy smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: Sequel toCotton Candy. Rimmer is stressed about his upcoming exam.





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Don't smoke, kids. Smoking is only sexy in fiction.

Rimmer was getting stressed and anxious again. His latest exam was in less than 48 hours and once again all his plans for revision had come to naught so he now had two evenings left in which to cram a month's worth of studying.  
He fell back on his old habit of pacing up and down the room. He was nervous and jittery, that was the problem, he couldn't concentrate. He needed to relax, needed to relax...,  
Last time he'd got himself into a state like this, he'd discovered something new that helped. It was all Lister's fault, of course. He'd have never even considered it if Lister hadn't put the idea in his head.

He stopped his pacing beside the bunks and reached out to feel under Lister's pillow. Then it dawned on him that fishing around in Lister's bunk without looking first was probably a bad idea so he lifted the corner of the pillow and peered under it instead. He couldn't see what he was looking for but he did find the remnants of a spilled curry as well as a used condom. As if he'd needed any further proof of what a slob Lister was, that shouldn't even have got there because they only ever had sex in Rimmer's bunk. Or else on the table or against the wall.  
Feeling grateful that he hadn't stuck his hand under the pillow, Rimmer searched along the edge of the mattress instead and finally found the cardboard packet he was looking for. A lighter was even easier to find, Lister left them all over the quarters.

Rimmer sank back against the sink unit, clutching the cigarettes gratefully. He fumbled one out of the box and lit it with shaking fingers. Holding it in both hands, he took a small drag, which helped stop the shaking and let him relax enough to hold it properly. He risked a glance in the mirror, it wasn't good; pale face, bloodshot eyes with circles around them, messy hair. He took another pull of the cigarette, inhaling properly this time. Holding the smoke in his lungs, he closed his eyes and relaxed against the sink, then slowly breathed the smoke back out. Feeling better already, he raised the cigarette to his lips for another pull.

"Are you smoking?" said Lister incredulously and Rimmer's eyes flew open as he almost jumped ten feet in the air.

"Listy! Didn't see you there. When did you get in?"

"About five seconds ago," Lister replied, staring at him. "You hate smoking!"

"Yes, well. You know...," Rimmer dismissed. "Exam and all that. I get stressed, you know I get stressed. It turned out this helps." He took another quick drag and knocked the loose ash off in the sink. "Look, it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?!"

"I would never have realised it could be relaxing if I hadn't breathed in your second hand smoke so often. You're always blowing smoke all over me in bed."

"Oh yes, nothing's ever your fault, is it?" Lister narrowed his eyes suddenly. "Are those mine?"

"I only took one!" Rimmer protested.

"Is that what happened to my cigarettes last time you had an exam?" Lister realised. "I had a whole packet disappear overnight, was that you?"

"Well, it might have been," Rimmer admitted. "I didn't count."

"Why don't you buy your own?" Lister demanded.

"Because I don't smoke!"

Lister spluttered incoherently for several seconds. Even Rimmer, surely, even Rimmer, could not possibly say that with a straight face. He irritably grabbed the packet from the sink. "You might as well finish that one now you've started it but I'll have the rest back, thanks."

"Okay, okay," Rimmer placated him.

"Would you have chainsmoked your way through this packet as well if I hadn't come in?" Lister grumbled as he opened them.

Rimmer shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly." He took another puff and sighed to himself, this was just typical of his luck, Lister hadn't been supposed to find out.

For some reason, Lister had stopped still in the act of removing a cigarette from the box and was staring at him. "Smeg, that looks good," he said quietly.

"What does?"

"You smoking. Suits you. I wouldn't have thought it but it looks really smegging sexy."

Sexy? Rimmer was taken aback by that. Him smoking was sexy? Sure, _Lister_ smoking was worth watching, Rimmer had thought so for ages even before they were sleeping together. But _him_ smoking was sexy?

Lister moved in closer, gently took the cigarette from Rimmer's fingers and took a slow drag then blew a long slow puff of smoke into Rimmer's face before holding the cigarette back up to Rimmer's lips. Rimmer swallowed heavily and took another pull. As he breathed the smoke out, Lister leant forward and kissed him. It would have been good to have tasted cigarettes on Rimmer's lips but the taste that was already in his own mouth masked it. He handed the cigarette back to Rimmer and took one of his own, raising the packet to his mouth, catching the end of a protruding cigarette between pursed lips and pulling it out of the box with his mouth.  
Rimmer watched him, the cigarette between his own fingers shaking as his hand began trembling again.

"You always liked watching this, didn't you?" Lister purred as he lit it. "Even before." Before. Before Rimmer had ever tried smoking himself. Before they'd ever had sex. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward for another kiss, slowly releasing the smoke from his mouth as his lips met Rimmer's, sharing the taste of smoke and nicotine.

Rimmer's free hand curled around Lister and cupped his left buttock. "Listy...," he whispered.

"Mmmmm?" Lister responded, so close to Rimmer's mouth.

Rimmer didn't answer, he just took another pull of his cigarette whilst Lister watched with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"If you still need to relax," he purred in Rimmer's ear. "Maybe I can help." He dropped his free hand to below Rimmer's waist and gently touched him through his trousers whilst raising his cigarette to his lips for another drag.

Rimmer whimpered and gripped the rim of the sink with his free hand as Lister stroked him through the fabric, his cock hardening under Lister's touch. He finished his cigarette with a large gulp and dropped the end into the sink behind him, eyes fixed on Lister's mouth and the burning cigarette being placed between those full sensual lips.

Lister took a long slow pull whilst slowly easing down the zip of Rimmer's trousers with his other hand, then he sank to the floor in front of Rimmer and got Rimmer's trousers opened properly, before releasing a cloud of smoke from his lips across Rimmer's crotch. Holding the cigarette between his lips to free both hands, he firmly tugged Rimmer's trousers and underwear down his legs, then took the cigarette in hand again. "Hold still," he advised, then leaned forward and slowly licked up Rimmer's rigid length, then back down again.

Sex was always Lister's forte, Rimmer usually found himself sprawled across his bunk or the table, either flat on his face with Lister pumping into him from behind or flat on his back with Lister riding up and down on his cock. Or humping him through his underwear again, which Rimmer sort of objected to because of the mess it made but sort of didn't. But in any case, Lister started it and Lister kept it going and Rimmer just sort of shrugged his shoulders and went along for the ride - as it were.  
This too, of course. Lister had sucked him off before as well but so far not with a cigarette in one hand. Which had to be some kind of safety hazard, surely. So why wasn't Rimmer more concerned about it? For God's sake, what had happened to his life recently? 

Lister stopped licking and finally engulfed him fully in his mouth. Rimmer yelped and gripped the sink with his other hand. Lister began sucking him firmly, one arm wrapped around Rimmer's hips, holding him steady, the other hand still holding the cigarette.

"Smeg," Rimmer hissed between his teeth. He looked down at Lister, Lister looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Listy..., be careful with that thing," Rimmer warned between his gasps and moans.

Lister briefly stopped sucking Rimmer to suck on the cigarette instead, then gently breathed the smoke over Rimmer's wet cock before resuming, the moist heat of Lister's mouth contrasting with the dry heat of the smoke. Rimmer tightened his grip on the sink until his knuckles went white. "Lister," he choked out. God, Lister's lips were gorgeous, they were gorgeous sucking on a cigarette and they were gorgeous sucking on his cock and Lister's tongue.., that soft, agile tongue..., He clenched his teeth, tensed up his whole body and came hard into Lister's mouth.

Lister swallowed quickly and wiped his mouth on his t-shirt, then sat back on his heels and regarded Rimmer thoughtfully as he finished his cigarette. "Better?" he asked. 

Rimmer nodded, still gripping the sink. "Thank you." He gradually released his grip and relaxed his body as he regained his breath. "That was erm..., really nice."

Lister smiled as he stood up and Rimmer, remembering his manners, nodded downwards, indicating Lister's groin. "So, do you want me to..,"

"No," Lister said soothingly. "Not this time. Next time, yes, but you can consider that one a freebie." He smiled and patted Rimmer's arm. "Because you needed to relax. And because I'm nice like that." He tossed his spent cigarette end into the sink beside Rimmer's.

"Oh! Er, thank you," said Rimmer, surprised. 

Lister hauled himself into his bunk with his cigarettes as Rimmer pulled his boxers and trousers back up. Studying, Rimmer reminded himself, he was supposed to be studying. He should get back to his revision, he only had two more nights.  
Instead he collapsed face down onto his own bunk and, within a few minutes, fell asleep.

The next evening, Rimmer entered their quarters after his shift, determined to make something of his last evening of studying. Lister wasn't in but there was a new, unopened cigarette packet lying on Rimmer's bunk with a note attached, _These are yours, don't steal mine._  
Great, just smegging great.


End file.
